The Price of Your Betrayal: The Rewrite
by Averell Torrent
Summary: This is the rewrite we've all been waiting for. Betrayal. He was betrayed. Plotting his revenge, he will change everything. This stagnant world shall be reforged, and they shall all pay the price of their betrayal.
1. Beginings

**[A/N] Greetings and bienvenue! It has come to my attention that I am late. I'm late for a very important date! I missed my New Year's deadline. And so, here I am. Unfortunately, the real world must catch up with us all. My real world is college, work, and preparing to move. This, of course, means so much less time to edit, rewrite, and continue working on all my other stories.**

 **My goal at the moment is to start with The Price of Your Betrayal: The Rewrite with chapters when I can post them. While it's mostly just an edited version of before, I do intend to add new content and remove old outdated content. I will most likely miss some weeks, but once this is done, that's when the fun begins. I will be posting new chapters of Insanity, as well as new stories.**

 **I will be taking down Nightmare of Time. Permanently. I really had high hopes for this one, and I know it was something original compared to other fanfiction. But, I just don't have the time in my day to write a time travel fanfiction. However, if you are interested in ghostwriting or adopting it, please, message me for the conditions I have to do so and I will gladly pass it on.**

 **Anyways, Read and Review. And I really hope you all enjoy this updated version, which WILL include an extension that was never posted. This is both an extended ending and an alternate one. If you want more closure, you'll get it. If you were satisfied, don't read the new chapter. Anyways, that is a long time away.**

 **Also, this is fanfiction, so I'm not bothering with the disclaimers as we all get the point by now.**

 ** _"I_** can't believe that it actually turned out like this," came a voice from the dark corner of the cell. He was betrayed, but knew things were set in motion that couldn't be stopped.

His decision to plan for many large things was a wise one, he could see that now. He had always known it, but now it was more apparent and important than ever. Though this betrayal had shocked him, he could no longer stop himself from smirking. Everything was going according to plan. _'I still can't believe that it turned out this way. Oh well. All that's left is to sit and wait.'_ He sat in the darkness, unable to stop from thinking of all the events between now, and when everything had started.

* * *

 ** _Nights_** in Konohagakure were usually calm. However, some nights were less than peaceful. One such night was a be October 10th. On this night, the seventh anniversary of the attack of the Kyubi, people would visit the memorials of the attack.

Naruto walked along the streets on his way home as shops closed up and people went to their homes and shrines. He wore a white shirt and black pants with an orange stripe down to sides. His head hung as he went to one of the only shrines no one else visited on this day. So many people avoided him, sent him away and shunned him, but every year since he could remember he would go to the Inari shrine to pay homage to the dead, particularly to the parents he had never know and had died seven years ago.

He walked inside the walls and lit his incense. His movements were silent as he waved out the flame and placed them in the large burner. He kneeled down and bowed, saying a silent prayer before he stood back up. Having paid his quick respects, he was ready to leave before a glass bottle flew into the side of his head and knocked him to the ground.

He heard the voices of kids who couldn't have been much older than him as they laughed and ran off. Blood dripped down his face as he forced himself back to his feet. After standing back up, he quickly rushed home, satisfied with having paid his respects, but knowing he would need to clean the wound.

Minutes passed before he stumbled into his small, clean apartment where he lived alone. He moved into the bathroom while holding a hand to his head to keep the blood from making a mess. Somehow the skin was already stitching itself back together around the shards of glass. At this point going to the bathroom was more to clean himself, than to tend his wounds.

As he got out a bottle of disinfectant, his mind drifted. He still didn't know why they hated him so much, the looks of disgust, and the way other children bullied or ignored him. Sometimes it was bearable, as long as he kept the outlook that they were at least taking the time to think about him instead of just pretending he didn't exist.

He let out a small hiss of pain as he pulled the shards of glass from his head and let the skin continue to slowly heal. In the bathroom, there was a small mirror about as tall as he was, leaning against the wall because he was too short to look into the one above his sink. He looked into the mirror and used the disinfectant to clean the cuts that were still open, grimacing as he did, and then water from the sink to wash off his face.

Finally cleaned off, he let out a sigh before turning back to the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him. His expression was one of sadness for only a moment before contorting into a face of rage as he punched the mirror. Instantly the glass was covered in a web of cracks around his fist, which was now full of shards from the mirror. He didn't care. It would heal like his head.

He looked into what was left of the mirror, several different faces peering back at him. He started to smile. It was a broad, almost goofy smile. _'Well, that's one plan that I could use. I wonder what hiding behind a smiling mask would get me.'_ It was a stupid idea, to think that just because he acted foolishly people would suddenly treat him better. _'But, it might alter the way they see me, at least somewhat. Who knows? I'll try it out for a while and see what happens.'_

Finishing up in the bathroom, he pulled out one of the larger chucks of mirror and took it with him. He then began taking off his cloths and moving towards his closet. As he walked over, he couldn't help but smirk as another plan popped into his head. If one didn't work he could always try another. Small ideas came to him all the time. He tried to plan for everything and discarded ideas that would never help.

He changed into softer clothes to sleep in. The shard of the mirror still rested in his hands as he looked into it. He wasn't why he had taken it with him. For a moment he considered just throwing it away, but instead he placed it on his nightstand and crawled into bed.

He forced himself to keep smiling, to get used to the way it hurt his face to keep the muscles constantly stretched like this. But he would endure until he knew for a fact that the plan was worthless. His plans were all important to him. He knew that in this world, with his life, he needed to be smarter or he would never survive. He was still young and pathetic, he knew that. But that would need to change in the years to come.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** had been looking into the small mirror in his hand for a while now. This was not the first time he tried to change a personality trait in order to appease them. Being more serious for some reason made things worse. They seemed to think of him as a more serious problem. _'_

' _Yeah, but this time I'm going to be hiding behind a mask of idiocy. Seven years of my life, they have made me miserable, and the Hokage still claims not to know why. I can't help but wonder why. All this time and there are only a few people I can trust. At least weasel should be here soon. I can trust him.'_

Right on time there was a knock on his window before a man in a weasel mask came in through it. "Hello Itachi."

"Good morning, Naruto. And I've asked you not to use my real name while I'm on duty. Even if you and I have become friends," Itachi said from behind his mask. "But I did want to wish you luck today. You start at the academy today."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I'll need that luck," he said, smiling at Itachi.

The Uchiha thought that the smile was forced, more than anyone would realistically smile at any given time, but he ignored it. He knew that Naruto would fake emotions to get people to leave him alone at times, and let him be.

"Let's get to the Hokage so I can talk to him before I have to get to the academy," Naruto said.

Itachi nodded and led the way as Naruto jumped out the window and followed from the rooftops as they took off towards the Hokage tower. He got lost in thought along the way, knowing he would have to stop by Naruto's place tomorrow night before he left so he could say good-bye. He was going to leave tomorrow, leaving behind everything in his life for the existence of a criminal and a murderer. He felt bad that he would be leaving the Uzumaki alone.

Time passed so quickly for Itachi that he was almost surprised to already feel his feet planting on the ground in front of the tower. They moved through the building and up several flights of stairs before standing at the office of the Hokage.

Naruto walked into the Hiruzen, the Third Hokege,'s office with Itachi following. He was an old man that wore the classic Kage robes and was alone in his office with his fingers on his temples. He was squinting like he was trying to focus intensely on something. In actuality he was trying to disintegrate the mountain of paperwork on his desk with his mind.

It took the village leader a few moments to notice that Naruto was there. "Oh I didn't notice you there Naruto. Here to greet me before your first day at the academy?" Naruto's uncharacteristic smile did not go unnoticed, but, like Itachi, he ignored it for the moment.

"That's right," He said with his hands behind his head. "Still trying to make your paperwork disappear with your mind?"

He let out a sigh at being caught. "Yes, yes I was," he said. He was like a grandfather figure to Naruto and was one of the few Naruto would trust. "Are you ready for it? I hope the kunai I gave you were to your liking."

"I was born ready," Naruto said in the typically childish arrogance. "And I loved the blades. They were great."

Hiruzen smiled at him. "That's good. So tell me, is the excitement why you're smiling so much? It's a little uncharacteristic of you, my boy."

Naruto's smile wavered almost unnoticeably it was so slight and fast. "Well I'm hoping that hiding behind a mask of stupidity will help get people to see me in a different light, to like me."

Hiruzen knew what he meant. He had seen the looks of disgust, but what could he do? He could hardly make a law about giving the wrong look. "We shall see," he said starting to think about the effect this could have. "You have tried changing attitude before. Are you sure this will work?"

"My hope is that they take me less seriously. If they don't take me as seriously maybe they can get to know me more," Naruto said, sounding as sullen as one could through such a large grin.

"Alright, let's hope it works then," Itachi said hopefully as he checked the time. "Sir, you have a meeting to go to and you're almost late. Go ahead Naruto, We'll see you later and we can talk more."

The Third nodded in agreement.

After Naruto turned to the door, said his goodbyes and left, Itachi came up to the Third's desk. "So when do you intend on telling him?" he asked.

"When he can defend himself and he is ready," was the reply. Itachi turned to leave, but before he could, Hiruzen added, "Oh and Itachi, I'm so sorry."

Itachi simply nodded and left the third to glare at his paperwork as he continued to watch over Naruto on his way to the academy.


	2. Making Friends

**[A/N] So this is the second chapter of the rewrite. I wanted to note that I originally had the intention of changing the way Naruto met Shino and Hinata, but, as I went to write the new scenes, I found it was difficult to come up with something that was as impacting while still sticking to the character outlines. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

 ** _Over_** the years, things had changed for Naruto. His tenth birthday had passed the way they all did only a week ago. By this point he couldn't decide whether or not to drop the false smile. While the people of Konoha had since begun to look at him with disdain more than hatred, It was still not the answer he had sought. But was it better to be hatted or to be seen as a fool?

He couldn't help but wonder at the answers that still eluded him. The Hokage still refused to tell him the truth, he knew that Hiruzen wouldn't so ignorant on something like this. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps his family had some sort of dark legacy, something that had been kept from him. He shook the thought away, knowing that there would be more records of such.

As he walked through the academy halls, he thought back to Itachi. He wondered why the Uchiha had come to him that night and told him good bye, or why Itachi had asked him to look out for Sasuke, the Uchiha's younger brother, to make sure he stayed on the right path and got stronger. When he heard that Itachi had massacred his clan he could not believe it at first, but his actions leading up to it all made sense after the fact. But the biggest question was still 'why?'

Why come to him? Why ask him to take care of his brother before killing his entire clan just short of Sasuke. Why do any of it. To him, it made sense, but it didn't add up, the pieces didn't fit. He knew that unless he could get more information or talk to Itachi himself, it would never really come together.

However, his thoughts again wandered to the younger brother. Even after all this time he had still yet to officially meet Sasuke, though he had seen him a few times. Sasuke secluded himself, acted cold and distant to everyone around him. Naruto could tell that he would have to get close to him before he could help. And that would take more time than he would like. He would have to wait until a time when it would be easier.

Naruto wad dragged from all his thoughts as he walked though one of the academy's side doors. As he stepped into the sunlight, he noticed that along the wall of the main building there were two people bullying another. He despised the people in the academy with him. Some of them were arrogant fools, their clan's power allowing them to become arrogant and conceited. Others didn't need to be in clans, they were just assholes.

As he stepped over to intervene, he realized that it was one of his classmates, Shino Aburame, getting picked on. It annoyed him that it was Kiba and Choji of all people doing the bullying. His anger and annoyance began to consume him somewhat, his mask of stupidity vanished for a moment.

He heard them make a comment about the bugs living in his body, seeming to be why they tormented him. His mind raced, but his body took the lead as he rushed over and punched Kiba, sending him to the ground.

They thought Shino was a freak because of the way his clan had bugs living inside their bodies. It sickened him. He spoke with venom in his voice, seething with hatred.

"What in the world are you doing?" His dark, but coldly calm voice shocked them all, even Shino, who, while he was ready to deal with the two himself, was glad someone had come.

Kiba was the first to shake his unease at the tone, as well as who they came from, and spoke up "What's it look like Uzumaki? We're beating up the freak. Now join in or go away!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "You think you have some right to attack and judge someone for the things beyond their control? How dare you!" The others were shocked that this would come from him. His smile was replaced with a look of absolute loathing. "If you think you are better than him, then look at yourselves! You fat Akimichi! You think you are better?! I'm surprised your clan hasn't eaten this village into poverty!"

Under normal circumstances Choji would have attacked someone who called him fat, but he was too shocked at how Naruto was acting.

"And you," he said as he pointed at Kiba, "your clan spends so much time with dogs I'm sure you're covered in more flees than any bug user has ever seen! You are all hypocrites that deserve whatever horrible fate may befall you! I just hope I'm there to see it!" he said. Once his rant was done, the silence that followed was deafening.

No one expected that this would have come from Naruto. But as quickly as it came Naruto's face quickly curled in a broad grin as he offered a hand to Shino. "Need a hand?" he asked.

Shino simply nodded and took the help up. Each of them were staring at Naruto as if he had become some sort of creature. His face became one of confusion as he waved a hand in front of Shino's face. When he got the other boy's attention he turned to walk away saying, "Come on! Or do you want to stay here?" After he said that, Shino walked quickly to join him.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba asked, still in shock.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** walked down the streets with Shino at his side. As the weeks had past, the two had quickly become good friends. Naruto had eventually explained how he was hated, the glares and the whispers he would notice when he passed most people, all for reasons he didn't know. They had begun talking while at the academy, training and hanging out when on their own time.

They had been headed to a restaurant Shino had suggested when, all at once, Naruto stopped walking and turned around. He could feel the eyes on him, though not the feeling of hatred. It was something else, something that didn't give off the same bad vibe. While at first thinking he may have just been paranoid, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw a person duck behind a building and just out of sight. Curious, he moved towards their stalker, wondering who it would be.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Shino asked, unaware that someone had been following them. Naruto said nothing, waving for his friend to follow them as he grew a smirk.

As Shino followed after, they walked back the way they had come so that Naruto could see who was stalking them. However, as they rounded the corner, Naruto was shocked to see Hinata of all people. While he had classes with her as well, they had never really interacted much outside sparing rounds.

Despite this, Naruto's first thought was of the time he had been beaten up while protecting her for the boys who resented her clan. She was shy and timid, but he could see the strength within her. It would need to be drawn out, but it was there. He would just need to take the first step.

"Hey there Hinata," he said, not saying anything about her following them. "We were headed to get some lunch. Want to join us?"

Shino caught on quickly enough. "Yes, as they say, the more numerous the more favorable," he said.

Naruto looked at him. "I don't think that's how that goes Shino."

There was a pause before they both chuckled. As they turned back to Hinata, Shino spoke up. "So what do you think, Hinata?"

She looked at Naruto and blushed while poking the tips of her fingers together. "S-sure N-Naruto," she stuttered out.

"Alright, then let's go"

'I wonder if he will ever figure out why she acts like that,' Shino wondered to himself as they turned to their destination and kept walking.

* * *

 ** _It_** had only been a few weeks since Naruto had brought Hinata along for lunch with him and Shino. Even with those two as his friends, he felt like something was missing. They were sometimes called to their clans, and people still looked at him with hatred. Had anything changed?

As he walked towards Training Ground fourty-four, the Forest of Death, he shook those thoughts from his mind. Many things had changed. But why did he still feel like this? He wanted to get to the forest, to the quiet and the lack of human eyes.

The forest was one of the many training grounds, and forests in general, that surrounded the village and were within its barrier. He knew that plenty of people were afraid of the forest, but most of it seemed to be rumors as the creatures living in the forest generally left him alone.

Today was one of the days that Hinata and Shino would be with their clans, giving him pleanty of empty time. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even see the person walking in front of him until they had collided. While he kept on his feet, he still stumbled back. He looked up, seeing a woman in a fish-net suit, brown skirt, and trench coat. He recognized the woman, Anko Mitarashi, having seen her before and known plenty of her reputation. He easily noticed the similarities between herself and him, the village hating him for some foolish reason. But hers he knew, her tutelage under Orochimaru.

"Watch it brat!" she shouted, making him focus on the now.

He saw it then, and so easilly. That look in her eyes. She looked at him like everyone else. But as they picked up on people around them, whispering, Anko turned to glare at the people staring in their direction with hatred. She was ready to tell them to piss off like she always did when she looked one of them in the eyes. The realization hit her quickly, that they were not looking at her. They were looking at Naruto.

The world around the two of them seemed to fade away as she stood there. This revelations shocked her. She had always hated the Kyuubi for the monster it was, but to see that this had kept her from seeing that she looked at him as she hated the villagers looking at her. She turned to him to see he was looking her in the eye with no emotion.

"You never even realized it, did you? I truly wonder why they hate me, to give me the same looks they give to someone who was so close to that snake," he said seeing the shock on her face. "Oh well." He then walked away, the glares discreetly following him as he left Anko to her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ sat in the Forest of Death, enjoying the quiet as he thought about Anko. He had let his true face show for a moment, and realized he wasn't ready for that. Caught up as he was in these thoughts, he actually jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. Composing himself again, he turned to see the very woman he had been thinking out. She seemed to be drowning in her own thoughts, even as she stood there.

"We should talk," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] I do apologize for the longevity of my hiatus from this story. My job leaves me mentally exhausted and I really don't have a lot of time to work on the story. I'll be giving you the next few chapters and continue my work at whatever rate I can/**

 **If any of you will go back, you will find that I went back and replaced all the *break*s with line breaks as well as altering the beginnings of scenes to have the first word Italicized and bold.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 _ **"Well**_ , that sucked," Naruto said. He ruffled his own hair in frustration as he under a tree with Shino and Hinata.

"That it did," Shino said. "So what are we going to do know? We could always ask Anko to...'talk' to them. I'm sure she could find a civilized solution to this mix-up."

Naruto turned to look at his quieter friend. Three years had passed since he had made friends of Shino and Hinata, and things had changed. He been able to make Shino open up, though he was still disturbingly quiet when he wasn't around Naruto or Hinata. But changes always came in small steps. Being more open with around them was something Naruto considered a step in the right direction.

He had eventually introduced Anko to them, hoping that they could all improve with each other. They had all gotten much closer, something the older woman was still reluctant to admit. Naruto saw her as a big-sister figure for them, especially with how protective she could be when no one was looking. Beneath her own mask of not caring, she really did care about them. They had become precious to her, but she would show her sadistic nature if they tried to call her out on it.

"Uh, Shino, that's really...how do I put this...oh yeah, that's probably the most sadistic thing I've ever heard. I like it," Naruto said. Having a friend in the Torture and Interrogation department had its perks. He could tell Shino was smiling just from the tone in his voice.

"As entertaining as that w-would be just to listen to, let alone watch, t-their report has probably been written up and sent in already," Hinata said.

Naruto turned to her. She, much like Shino, had come a long way, but also in small steps. She still blushed and stuttered, but her blushing was always light and the stutter could almost be seen as a lapse in thought rather than a nervous tic.

While Naruto still hadn't realized it yet, her nervousness at this point was almost exclusively around him. The years had allowed them all to improve. Even he had gotten better, his skills improving with the help of Shino and Hinata, though clearly not enough to make a simple clone. It wasn't as bad as some of his previous attempts had been, thanks to Anko's help, but it still wouldn't hold.

These two were the only ones to really see glimpses of his true nature, but even with them he wore a mask. Every day he thought about revealing his true self. It would happen soon, but he wasn't sure when yet.

"There was someone observing Iruka's teaching," Naruto said. "They've no doubt already submitted their report of what happened. Maybe if my transformation hadn't caused so many nosebleeds we could get away with it," he said with a chuckle.

Hinata lightly slapped the back of his head. "P-pervert," she said with a smile.

"I know the clone is important, but the entire test shouldn't hinge on it like that," Shino said. "It'll be another year before you get the chance to try again."

Naruto sighed and pulled a roll of toilet paper from his bag. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit here and sulk with you two, I have houses to T.P. on my way to good old Training Ground Forty Four. I've got some things to think about."

"Should we meet you at Ichiraku's later?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'll try to be over there in a few hours. Oh and Shino," he said getting the boy's attention. "Don't have Anko 'talk' to them." As he turned to leave, he could have sworn he had heard Shino mutter something about him 'spoiling his fun.' It sent a shiver up his spine.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ continued on his way to the Forest Of Death down some of the less travelled road of Konoah. At the moment he preferred being alone, able to truly think. He came to a stop as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at Mizuki standing there.

Mizuki had always tried to be kind to Naruto in person, but he could see the contempt, the hatred, in the man's eyes. The one thing that infuriated him more than anything was that he was still ignorant to why. He could tell that Anko knew, but whatever it was weighed too heavily on her mind to tell him. Sometimes he guessed that his parents had to have been cruel people and he was being punished for their reputation.

"Naruto, I'm glad I was able to find you," Mizuki said with a smile. "I'm here to give you your make-up exam."

"Make-up exam?" He didn't believe this for a second, but he went with it, knowing his mask of gullibility would believe it.

"Yes. Because you failed I was authorized to give you another chance."

"Alright Mizuki-sensei. What's this test supposed to be exactly?" he asked, giving a broad smile.

* * *

 _ **It**_ was sad to admit, but taking the scroll from the Third Hokage had been all too easy. He had nearly had a heart attack when Hiruzen had asked him what he was doing, and did the first thing that came to mind. His 'Sexy Jutsu' easily sent the old man into a stupor.

Having quickly made his escape afterward, Naruto sat in the small clearing Mizuki had told him to meet at. The teacher had claimed that he would receive his hitai-ate, the item that distinguished him as a graduate student, but he was already thinking of the reason's Mizuki would want the scroll. Even treason crossed his mind. But as long as he was staying naive, he opened the scroll to learn from it as he had been instructed.

 _'I was ordered to open it, so, don't mind if I do,"_ he thought to himself. This would be his opportunity. He had thought about the scroll himself in the past, the secrets it would hold. He had thought about leaving the village and the leverage something like the scroll would give him. As the scroll unfurled, Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He had known that there were powerful things in the scroll, but he had never imagined this. Notes from the Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime, and even a few from the Sandaime all resided within. There were seals, notes, jutsu, and even information about the Bijuu, how to seal them, and Jinchuuriki, in the scroll. _'Jinchuuriki? What does human sacrifice have to do with the tailed beasts?'_ Naruto thought. He read further, gaining some understanding of what they had to do with each other.

' _It's no wonder Mizuki wants this.'_ Without giving it much thought, Naruto set to work. Anko had taught him how to use sealing scrolls, to seal and unseal them, and even make simple ones. It was incredibly useful for hiding any valuables. His own control was to insufficient to make complex seals, but the simple ones did their work.

He debated with himself for a moment, knowing that he would never have a better chance. He reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll Anko had given him, one that could hold all of the ones he made. Apparently they were standard for the torture department to carry around the numerous tools they would use to extract information.

The seals opened at his touch, allowing him to take everything and transfer it to his own scrolls. Every note, he copied down; every weapon or tome, he sealed away. Once he finished, and knowing Mizuki would be there soon, he quickly found a jutsu to learn.

"Greater chakra exhaustion. No control. It's perfect." He memorized the instructions and closed the scroll, no longer having any use for it. His hands came together and he made a cross with his fingers. "Let's give this a try."

* * *

 _ **Hiruzen**_ watched his crystal ball, looking all over for Naruto. He scoured the village and training grounds. It took him several minutes before he saw an exhausted Naruto laying on the ground. It looked as though he had been training, his clothes were damaged and his breathing was ragged.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

* * *

 _ **"It's**_ all over now," came a voice that sounded far too sweet.

Naruto turned around to see Iruka standing there. ' _Oh shit,'_ Naruto thought. "Hey there, Iruka-Sensei. What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Iruka said. He paused, noticing that Naruto's clothes were scuffed and torn. _'Has he been training?'_

"Naruto!" Both Naruto and Iruka turned to see Mizuki standing in a tree with a pair of fuma-shuriken strapped to his back. _'Shit, with Iruka here I'm going to have to speed things along,'_ Mizuki thought to himself. "Naruto, congratulations. You pass the test. Now toss me the scroll and I'll give you your hitai-ate." He slowly reached for the shuriken.

"No, Mizuki, I don't think I will," Naruto said. "I think I'm going to kick your ass instead."

Mizuki paused for a moment before laughing. "Those are some strong words for a thirteen year old," he taunted.

"You did tell me to learn one technique from the scroll," Naruto said. He noticed Mizuki looking concerned. "What's wrong? Didn't actually expect me to learn anything? Don't you know? I'm the knucklehead of Konoha, and I can make the impossible possible!" he shouted.

' _He has to be bluffing. There's no way he actually learned anything. Not without my help,'_ Mizuki thought. "Naruto, Iruka wants to keep you from learning from the scroll. Keep away from him."

"Don't listen to him. He's lying," Iruka said. "He wants the scroll for himself!"

Naruto was about to say something before Mizuki spoke up. "I'm not the one who's lying to you. I'm about to be the first to tell you the truth, why everyone hates you."

"No, Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki laughed. "They've been lying to you your whole life, ever since the Hokage's decree twelve years ago. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. The Hokage doesn't want you to know, and it shows how little he can be trusted. You see, no one is allowed to tell you that the Kyuubi is inside you!"

Time froze for Naruto, hearing only Mizuki's words.

"The fox that killed Iruka's parents and tried to destroy our village is inside your body. They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your entire life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No! Shut up!" Iruka shouted.

"I may be a traitor, but the only thing that's stopped me from telling you all these years was that law! Even Iruka hates your guts! I didn't just bring you out here to steal the scroll. I wanted to offer you the chance to come with me! Now I'm going to kill Iruka so we can be free of all the lies."

Naruto looked up and could see the contempt again in Mizuki's eyes. It wasn't at him. It was at Iuka. But why?

Mizuki grabbed one of the shuriken from his back and threw it at Iruka. The blade flew through the air and impaled Iruka through the gut, sending him flying back and pinning him to a small shack.

Naruto was too shocked to do anything as Iruka began coughing up blood.

"It's not true, Naruto," Iruka said. "The Kyuubi killed my parents, so I've known your life, Naruto. I was so angry at you at first, but eventually I understood the pain you had to be going through. I know you've been wearing a mask to hide your real face, because I've worn that same mask. I've seen you like my little brother. Not telling you was so I could stay and protect you."

"When have you ever protected him?" Mizuki demanded. "You bought him ramen, but when have you ever made an attempt to change his fate? I'll give him the power to make his own fate and rule this village if he chooses!" He jumped down next to Iruka and put a blade to the man's throat.

Naruto grit his teeth as visible chakra whirled around him, creating an intense pressure in the air.

* * *

 _ **Hiruzen**_ covered his eyes as his crystal ball shattered, small pieces flying off.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ yelled in rage. "No!" he shouted, getting the attention of them both. He looked up at them, hatred burning in his eyes. He couldn't decide what to do, his thoughts flying in every direction. And finally, he let his true nature free. The calculating mind and ruthlessness he had been hiding.

"It's time I chose something for myself," he said darkly.

* * *

 _ **Doctors**_ examined Naruto as he sat on the bed, his dead eyes looking over at an unconscious Iruka. Hiruzen stood in the corner with a worried look on his face.

"Naruto, I need you to tell me what happened out there," Hiruzen said. "Iruka's in a coma, Mizuki is missing, and when we got there, the forbidden scroll was on fire. Naruto, please."

"I don't remember," Naruto said. "I used something from the scroll and then everything is unclear. I-I think Mizuki is dead. I killed him, but I don't really remember what happened. It's fuzzy. I don't think there's a body to find anymore. Why doesn't that scare me?" He paused. "I remember everything before that, though. What he told me."

The Hokage sighed and gave a nod. "Will you give us the room?" he asked, sending the nurses away.

As soon as they were alone, Naruto's eyes became cold. His eyes showed the calculating, smart side. They showed his hatred, as well as the calm. They showed that he was no longer the idiot with a smile.

Hiruzen was shocked by the sudden change. He knew that the real Naruto would have undergone some changes under the mask over time, but this still sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto spoke, his voice low and cold, "You lied to me. Every time I asked why they treated me like a pariah, you looked me in the eye and lied through your teeth. Did you think I could not be trusted? That I couldn't accept the knowledge? What other lies have you told me?" He had a thoughtful look for a moment as he stepped down from the bed and walked up to the old man. "Do you know who my parents are?"

Hiruzen gave no answer, but as he averted his eyes, Naruto had his answer. The boy moved closer with his face still blank. Much to the Hokage's surprise, he was punched in the stomach, causing him to lean over in pain.

"I trusted you, and you kept that from me?!"

"I've been trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection!" Naruto shouted. "I wanted so badly to have a knife in my hand just now, but you know things that I need."

He knew Naruto would be angry, but he never expected such a cold threat. It scared him that Naruto had actually weighed the value of his life in such a way. He saw himself as Naruto's closest thing to family. The saying was true then. Even the greatest could be taken down by what they didn't see coming. Even a stray kunai could take down a kage if they didn't stop it or see it.

Naruto pulled his fist back and turned to the door. "I'm not delusional. I know I don't have the power to threaten you like that again. There's no way you'll ever let your guard down around me again. I can't make you tell me the truth, and I can't even change anything right now. But things are going to be different from this point on. I just hope you realize that."

 **Alright, tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the change there at the end of chapter three. Mizuki not quite such an ass-hat? And Iruka now in a coma. Some stuff stayed the same, but I'm hoping to change more and more as I go. Now then, on with the show.**

 _ **Naruto**_ woke to the sound of knocking at his door. While he had done his best to hide it with the Hokage, the night before had left him drained and he had fallen asleep the moment he had gotten home and out of the orange jacket. He slowly dragged himself from bed, his clothes wrinkled as he walked to the door. He wore his orange pants with single black lines running down the outside of both legs, and his Uzumaki patch on his left hip. His shirt was black with the Uzumaki swirl on his back outlined in red and filled in with white.

As he made his way to the door, he had to wonder who could be there right now and what they wanted. He opened the door, not expecting to be pulled into a hug with his face pulled into Anko's breasts. She wanted to both hug and strangle him, both because of how worried he had made her the night before.

"Anko, I don't think he can breathe with his face there," Shino said from the side with Hinata next to him. Despite sounding amused, Shino was as jealous of Naruto as Hinata was of Anko.

Anko didn't give him the chance to recover as she let him go, "Alright, spill it. What happened? You didn't show up to Ichiraku's last night, causing these two to come and find me. Meanwhile I was summoned by the Hokage to track you down after you stole the forbidden scroll. Now you have to tell us why."

Naruto nodded. "Come inside and I'll explain."

When they got in, Hinata spoke first. "Anko looked worried when we found her," she said. "You really stole the scroll?"

Naruto thought about how best to answer their questions, knowing that this was the moment the could ruin everything. But he knew that if these three rejected him now, at least he would know the truth. A minute passed before he let loose a tired sigh.

"You all know how I've hid my real face behind a mask. You've even seen most of my true self. So many years I've spent hiding how serious and hateful I can really be behind a mask of idiocy and gullibility. But last night I finally gave up on that mask. Mizuki had a plan to steal the Forbidden Scroll, and I played along with it for a while. But then he told me the truth. That I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, that the Nine Tails was sealed in my body when I was born."

He knew that Anko already knew, but it was Shino and Hinata's reactions he feared. So many people had lost loved ones when the Kyuubi attacked.

Hinata was the first to really respond as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. "We are your friends Naruto. No matter what has happened, there is no way this could change anything between us. We will always be here for you." She said, as she started to cry into his right shoulder.

 _'Hinata, thank you,'_ Naruto thought as he wrapped his own right arm around her.

Shino who put his hand on Naruto's free shoulder before speaking. "You once defended me because I had something living in me. I could not control that aspect of my life. I shall always do the same for you my friend."

"You know I already knew," Anko said. "So all I have to say is that I'm sorry I never told you." She sounded almost depressed. Naruto extended his left arm in a sign of forgiveness. She spoke again, smiling this time. "I hate group hugs, but I'll make an exception this time.

"What do you mean grou-" Shino never finished his sentence as Anko pulled him and herself closer together and into Naruto's extended arm as she enforced a group hug. She wrapped one arm around Naruto and Shino, while the other went around Hinata.

Their moment did not last as long as they had hoped as there was a knock at the door. Naruto pried himself from the hug and went to see who it was this time. When he opened the door, he found an ANBU agent standing there.

"The Hokege said to give you this and to tell you congratulations for graduating the academy," he said as he pulled out a hitai-ate and handed it to Naruto.

"What is this?" asked the stunned Naruto.

"Using your victory over Mizuki as an alternate form of final exam, the Hokage has granted you your position as a Shinobi. He also said that after he cleared his schedule he wanted to talk to you, as well as to remind you that team assignments would occur twenty minutes from now." With that, the ANBU turned and left.

Naruto closed his door and turned back to them. He slowly tied the headband around his forehead. "Looks like we have a class to get to," he said.

Anko gave a smirk. "Alright! That's awesome!"

"That's great," Hinata said. "We might actually be on a team together."

"We should hurry," Naruto said. "We don't have much time."

"Some other time I'll have to teach you brats the Shunshin," Anko said. "For now, I'll handle the travel arrangements. Now, grab my arm and try not to puke."

Naruto knew what she was talking about and quickly braced himself as they grabbed onto her arms.

"Hold onto your butts."

Their insides turned as Anko carried them across the village almost immediately, moving at high speeds over buildings. When they stopped, they were standing outside the academy's main entrance. Each of them were shaky, trying to keep their feet under them for a moment before their bodies caught up with them.

"Alright, kiddos. Make good choices, don't do anything I wouldn't do. And remember to drink your school, stay in sleep, don't do milk, and get eight hours of drugs." She disappeared immediately before any of them could respond.

"Come on, let's get in there," Naruto said, leading the way.

They walked through the halls to their class, where Naruto quickly kicked the door in. Some of their classmates were shocked at their arrival.

"Hey, Naruto, I thought you failed," Sakura said.

"Apparently, killing traitors to the village, like Mizuki, can work as make-up exams," Naruto said bluntly. He didn't give his usual broad smile, no longer caring about keeping up his appearances.

The instructor waved off their entrance as nothing more than a distraction. "Alright, come on! Let's get this over with, I've got a poker game after this."

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata took their seats and waited as the team announcements were made.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ sat at the back of the mostly empty room with Sasuke and Sakura ahead of him. He was disappointed by the team placements as his two friends were in another team, while he had been left with a sensei that had still not showed up. He took the time to observe his new team. His interaction with them over the years was limited.

He had tried to get close to Sasuke and help him as Itachi had requested. It was difficult as Sasuke constantly closed himself off from the others, concerned only with getting stronger.

He had once pursued Sakura, seeing her as a good choice for his mask's interest. It was as he found friends in Shino and Hinata that he had disregarded the pointless ideas, happy to not need to stoop to such extremes. Otherwise, he hadn't interacted with her.

He was beginning to get stir crazy, waiting nearly two hours for their sensei to show up. He was ready to just leave and go home or hunt down this 'Kakashi Hatake' that would be training them.

"So, what happened to you, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "You're acting really different."

Naruto gave a short and derisive chuckle. "I decided to stop pretending to be childish. That's the only answer you're going to get from me." He stood up. "I'm heading to the roof. If he shows up and I'm not there, tell him to ask the Hokage where I live."

Several minutes passed after Naruto left, an awkward silence falling over the room. The door suddenly opened and a man with a headband over one eye and spiked silver hair stepped inside. He looked at the two for a moment, appearing ready to say something, but holding back. "Uh, where's the other one?"

"He said he was tired of waiting and would be on the roof," Sakura said. "Are you our sensei?"

"'Well that's a first. And yes, my name is Kakashi, Hatake. Well, seeing as our last teammate is already there, meet me on the roof." He turned and walked away with Sasuke and Sakura moving to follow him.

As they reached the roof, they saw Naruto sitting on the railing with his feet hanging over the edge and a book in his hands. He looked over at them.

"You must be Kakashi Hatake," Naruto said.

"Yes. And I take it you're Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi replied.

"Do you have no sense of time, or were you late on purpose?"

Kakashi's eye twitched at this. "I got lost on the path of life."

"Right. Well, what's the first thing on the agenda, sensei?"

"Why don't we introduced ourselves? I can start first," Kakashi said, leaning up against the railing a few feet from Naruto. The others followed suit, sitting on stairs to the side. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…Hmm. And I have lots of hobbies."

"All we learned was your name," Sakura complained.

"How very astute," Naruto mocked. "This is going to go so very well, I can see it now."

Kakashi ignored Naruto's comment. "What about you?" he said, pointing to Sakura.

She smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, or rather who I like…" she said as she started looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…." She continued to look at the brooding teammate. "My dream for the future is…" she said before squealing.

Kakashi sighed. "And what about your dislikes?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, knowing she might have said Naruto originally, but was unsure after his sudden change in attitude. "I dislike Ino."

He sighed again. "And what about you, the one with the not so subtle brooding."

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. And what I have, is not a dream. I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan, and I will destroy a certain person."

' _Great, a fan-girl, an avenger, and a goof-ball according to his file,'_ Kakashi thought to himself before gesturing to Naruto. "And what about you?"

"My name, as everyone here should know, is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friend. My dislikes include, but are not limited to, hypocrisy and losing. My hobbies are planning and training. And my dream, or my own ambition rather, is to gain respect, become acknowledged by this village, and to, eventually, become Hokage. Or something stronger. That may change, but, who knows what the future holds."

' _Not what I was expecting. He's different from the what his file describes. More calm and collected. I'll have to ask the Hokage about that later.'_ Kakashi thought. "Well, now that we know each other, you should go get ready for your exam tomorrow."

"Sensei, didn't we already have our exam? That's why we are here to begin with." Sakura said.

"Actually that was just to weed out those who couldn't handle it. Tomorrow you will take an exam to decide whether or not you become genin or go back to the academy. Meet me at six am on Training Ground 7. Good luck. Oh, and you shouldn't eat breakfast or you might throw up. See ya."

Naruto stood on the railing as Kakashi left, stretching his limbs. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. But, I would ignore his remark about breakfast. Better to throw up than to hinge something so important on whether or not you have enough energy from not eating. Any order that could kill you for such a silly reason is better disregarded. Anyways, I'm out."

He jumped from the balcony, landing on the streets below. He walked casually towards the edge of the village, past the training grounds. He knew that the Hokage wanted to see him, but something like that could wait. Time passed slowly until he reached an outcropping that looked out over Konoha.

"As you said, the Hokage is suspicious of my recounting of last night," Naruto said. "But with the forbidden scroll destroyed, Iruka alive, and my guilt trip I played on him, he accepts it."

"Good. With as late as you were, I was worried they had found something out," Mizuki said, stepping out of the trees and into the open.

"You can thank my new teacher. Kakashi Hatake."

"He's your teacher?" Mizuki asked in shock. "Be careful with him. If you say one wrong thing, he'll act casual, but he'll latch onto it and unravel it as far as he can."

Naruto nodded. "I was going to be cautious with any Jounin I got paired with, but thanks for the heads up."

"I've got another heads up for you. I take it you have a test tomorrow to see if you really become a genin?" He watched Naruto nod. "No one's ever passed that test, but I can tell you how. And once you get through that, we can begin your training. I can't give you all the training you'll need, but, with the forbidden scroll, I can give you one hell of a head start."

 **[A/N] So, Mizuki isn't quite dead, and seems to be on Naruto's side no less. Even I wonder where this rabbit hole will lead. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and looked at the old man. He could see the lines on the man's face and the redness of his eyes. "You wanted to see me, Lord Sandaime?" he asked.

Hiruzen was surprised by the coldness of his voice, but refused to let it show. "Yes. I need to talk to you. I _want_ to apologize for lying to you. Maybe you're right. I probably should have trusted you. But, I have nothing to be sorry for. I did what I had to, to protect you. I'm not sorry for that, even if it hurt you."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Is that all you wanted? To tell me I have to get over it?"

"Shut up. If you want to know the truth, I have to know that you can go without letting that knowledge control you. I need to know that it will not get out into the public. Not yet."

There was a pause before Naruto nodded. "Just who were they? Who were my parents that it has to be so closely guarded?"

Hiruzen stood and walked to the door. "Come with me." He led the way out of the tower and to the top of the Hokage Monument. He was quiet during the trip, saying nothing until they were in the forest above the village.

"Your parents were great people," he said as they walked. "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last of the Uzumaki clan. She contained the Kyuubi before you. But we were attacked, and the beast was released from her; freed to destroy the village. Your father fought off the attacker and the Kyuubi. He saved everyone. But in the end, your mother was too weak to be made the Jinchuriki again. As a last ditch effort, they sealed it into you, and died in the process."

"So my father was a hero?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage nodded. "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "The Fourth? My father was…"

"Yes. His last desire was for you to be recognized as a hero, to be respected and become great. But your father split the Kyuubi, sealing half of its power and spirit with his own soul to ensure it would not break free. Without the other half of its power, it cannot reform when you die. When some found out about this, they wanted to either cultivate and rebuild the power and turn you into a weapon or to kill you and destroy the beast forever. And with the enemies your father has… So, I enacted a law that none may speak of your status, and that you would be protected. It was better for you to live the life you did. In solitude and knowing nothing of your family, but safe. While the last generation know about you holding the Kyuubi, few knew your heritage, and fewer still know that killing you kills the Kyuubi."

Naruto was trapped in his thoughts for several minutes. "Did my parents leave anything behind?"

"You would probably want it all, right? Their old home, their knowledge, everything." The hokage pushed aside a branch, revealing a two story house with a design like that of an ancient castle with white walls and black roofing. "If I'm supposed to trust you, then here. Take everything. Take it all. Their account books are inside along with scrolls detailing their jutsu, their private journals, everything they still owned when they died. But if you show me that I was right to not tell you the truth, that trusting you was a mistake, it all disappears. The house, their accounts, all of it will be gone. Naruto, understand what I am saying here. I will reduce you to _nothing_ before I let you put yourself in danger or make a fool out of me. _That_ is the only warning you will get."

"There are a few friends I'll have to tell. I trust them with everything. This is too much to keep from them."

"Who are they?"

Naruto listed off his three friends.

"Fine. No one else. Alright. I've got another meeting to be in. Settle in if you want. There's a blood seal on the door. I'll be waiting for the report on your team tomorrow." The Hokage turned and disappeared among the trees.

"I'll talk to you later then, old man," Naruto mumbled to himself. He turned to his parent's old home and stared at it for a moment. There were minutes of silence as he took it all in. "Time to see what they left me."

He walked up to the door, nervously looking at the knife in his hands. The blade easily sliced hs palm open. He pushed his hand against the door, seals appearing with the sound of a lock opening. Putting pressure on his hand, he stepped inside the open foyer.

Exploration was his first thought as he wandered into the living room. Pictures on the wall depicted his mother and father, some with Hiruzen, a man with shaggy white hair, and a blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead.

"These look like two of the Sannin," he mumbled to himself. "My parents were friends with them."

He slowly turned around and moved down the halls. A room to his left had a crib inside. He stepped within, moving with small steps towards the crib, wiping away dust from the its polished wood.

"This was supposed to be mine," he mumbled as he sat on the floor. His hand clenched into a fist. "And someone stole it from me."

Clones formed around around him. "Get anything we need from home," he ordered. "Get food and bring me Mizuki."

As each of them filed out of the room, he marched down the hall. His eyes darted back and forth until he came to a set of double doors. The large doors were intricately carved with complex designs of intertwined dragons.

Seeing an implied importance of the doors, he pushed them open and came to a stop as he looked around. He stood on a catwalk, looking out across the room that went a floor above and below him with shelves from floor to ceiling. The shelves were covered in books, scrolls, pictures, notes, and other items. Pedestals with weapons and large scrolls as well as smaller bookcases filling the room.

He was in awe of the sight, his eyes glancing around as he took it all in. He shook himself out of it and descended the stairs to the bottom floor. All around him he could feel something, an energy in the air.

He had still yet to look over the secrets he had unlocked through the Forbidden Scroll, and now he had even more to learn and discover.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ held a scroll out in front of him, his eyes scanning over the words, absorbing them. Footfalls above him caught his attention. He looked up to see his clones returning with books, scrolls, and the few weapons he had.

Mizuki slowly followed them in, as awestruck as Naruto had been. He let out a short whistle. "I always had my suspicions. I idolized your father. The similar looks, no records of your birth, and the Yondaime using you of all people as the jinchuriki. But to find out it's true?"

Naruto closed the scroll and directed his clones where to put what they carried. "How do you think I felt? And now this is all mine. It's a lot to take in. Notes about seal arrays, Uzushiogakure, and even the Konoha Barrier. So much to learn." He turned to one of the clones. "All of you, just…Be gone, or however I get rid of you."

"That'll work," one of them said before each of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto hunched over, grabbing his head in pain. ' _I get their memories?'_ he thought to himself. ' _But the influx of memories is intense. This could be good with building muscle memory, but information, knowledge, I'll need to take this slow.'_

He looked around. ' _Things are changing. But I think it's time I plan for something more. Something far greater. I was too narrow-minded to expect that Hiruzen would lie to me before. I need to broaden my horizons.'_

He noticed Mizuki reaching for a book.

"Don't touch, Mizuki," Naruto said, catching the man's attention. "I told you about my parents and showed you this place because I want to trust you, but don't you dare think that I do quite yet. You've gone a long way towards earning it, but you're one step away."

"And what exactly do I need to do to get it?" he asked, leaning against the railing.

"Be my eyes and ears in the world. Learn the things I may not be able to. Build a network of information for me to use." He paused and looked back at his new pile of sealing scrolls. "There are eight others like me, right? The other Jinchuriki? Find them."

 **[A/N] And so the story changes a little more every chapter. What shall these changes bring?**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Hello everyone. I'd like to thank you for your patience with me, even to newcomers such as yourself, LeviDragon.**

 **As I said at the start, work on this fic is going to be slow. The way I'm breaking down chapters and editing the content, I'm quite likely looking at double the chapters as the original version.**

 **Sure, the chapters are shorter, but the new content I've got lined up and everything I'm working on IRL, this is going to be a long road. In truth, not only am I working on an assortment of fanfictions, I am also working on my own original book.**

 **I'm still here, and I'm still working on this fic. As I said before, all I ask for is your patience and your constructive criticism, so that I can make this rewrite something truly special.**

 **As I said at the beginning, there will be chapters that are just cleaned up versions of their original, and that is how they are meant to be. This is a rewrite, so some things will stay the same, some will be different. It's the same story meant only to flow better. Most changes I make will be to enhance that flow.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Took me a while to get around to sprucing it up, but I hope the next one will come soon. I did say hope, so don't hold your breath.**

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ could feel his head throbbing as he experimented with clones and the knowledge they could give him. He started off slow, leaving two of them to study over pieces of history revolving around the Uzumaki, dispelling them after an hour and sorting over the things they had learned.

He waited, deciding to mull over the information for the day before he went to bed. As he had woken, he made another pair of clones, setting them to read notes on tactics and combat techniques he might need during the test today. He ate, gathered his weapon pouch and left, heading out towards the training grounds.

As the grounds came into view, Naruto stopped, feeling something nag at him. Turning to the side, he pushed through the brushwood, and coming to a small clearing with a stone slab in the middle. Kakashi stood at the stone, resting a hand on top.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our training?"

"I got in an extra hour of sleep. I figured you would be late again," Naruto said.

"What if I was on time?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'd burn that bridge when I got to it."

"So why come here? I've never seen you here before."

"Is this the part where I ask if you come here often?" Naruto chuckled. "I don't really know why I came here. I felt something call me here. This is the memorial stone, isn't it? Every name there is someone who died in service to the village."

"That's right. One of the names on here used to be a friend of mine."

"The Yondaime is on there too, isn't he?"

Kakashi nodded. "So are the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."

"Each of them gave up everything. Even the Yondaime. If he hadn't defeated the Kyuubi, I wouldn't have this chance to be here. I'm going to walk in his footsteps to be the Hokage, or reach glory of my own."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly as he heard the words, almost seeing an outline of the Yondaime around Naruto. As he blinked, the image was gone. He let out a light sigh. "Come on Naruto. The rest of the team is probably waiting for us."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you are an hour late."

Giving a small grin, Kakashi waved Naruto on ahead, following after him. They walked in silence, pushing through the trees and onto the training ground.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as she saw them.

Naruto ignored her, moving to sit under a nearby tree as Kakashi waved. "Sorry about that. I saw a black cat and had to take the long way."

"Get on with it," Naruto said.

Scratching the back of his head with a laugh, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well my new team, it's time for your test," he said as he pulled two bells and a clock out of his pockets. "Your task is to take these bells from me before noon. It's already almost eight so you should hurry up. You have four hours. Whoever doesn't get a bell gets tied to a post while the rest of us eat. And you also fail, landing you back in the academy, or flunked out all together.

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said.

"That's right, Sakura. At least one of you will fail," he said with another smile. "You'll need to come at me with the intent to kill, if you hope to get one."

Standing back up, Naruto stepped up. "Then let's get started. After all, I was able to kill that bastard Mizuki without too much trouble."

"Someone's eager to lose," Kakashi said. "You may begin."

As he spoke those words, Sakura and Sasuke disappeared from view. _'Well at least they have that down,'_ Kakashi thought. He looked back to see Naruto still standing there. "You know you should probably be hiding right."

Naruto shrugged, looking around. "They left me out here all by myself. Guess I better do what I do best. Cause all the chaos I can and maybe consider the consequences later." He quickly formed a cross sign, forming dozens of shadow clones. As they formed, he cracked his knuckles. "Hold him down."

Kakashi laughed nervously as each clone pulled a kunai. They charged at him as he quickly started fighting them off. As one disappeared in a puff of smoke, another came flying out at him, taking him to the ground with his momentum. Kicking the clone off of him, he jumped back to his feet. Turning the tables on the clones, he grabbed one by the arm, bashing away the others with the clone's body.

As the one in his arm disappeared, he looked around to find several of them still ready to keep going. He remembered the Hokage informing him that Naruto had learned a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll, but scale on which he was using the Multi-Shadow Clone was daunting to say the least.

As Kakashi dealt with the clones, Naruto jumped through the trees, hunting down his teammates. Spotting Sasuke's black hair standing out, he landed behind him as quietly as possible, noticing he was distracted watching the fight.

"Hey there Sasuke," he said looking over the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke spun around, his eyes wide. "Naruto!? How did you get behind me?"

"Like I said, chaos is what I do best," Naruto said with a grin. "Almost a full hundred clones, and you thought I made them for...what exactly? Make the enemy believe you are weak when you are strong. They're a distraction, just like the bells are."

"Get to the point."

"We were already promoted. We are shinobi. This test is about teamwork."

"Then why tell us someone is getting sent back?" Sasuke asked, thinking he might already see the point.

"Ever actually hear of a team with only two Genin? He's giving us a reason to turn on each other. We work together to get those bells and none of us are going to fail. The only failure will be if we don't work together."

Sasuke gave a small nod. "We need Sakura."

"Right. Help me find her, fast. My clones are dropping like flies."

* * *

 ** _Kakashi_ ** gave a sigh as the final clone was sent flying away as a result of his One Thousand Years of Death technique. Looking around, he found himself alone. "Where did he-"

Before he could finish the question, he spun to the yelling of, "Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The jutsu came at him fast, ripping up the ground as it moved. Before Kakashi could move to dodge it, shuriken flew at him from the treeline, pushing him toward the nearby river. He leapt into the air about the water as Sasuke charged him, kunai in hand.

Even as he was midair, Naruto appeared from the water, a clone throwing him at Kakashi. As Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around his torso, he quickly used the Kawarmi to swap himself with a log and reappear on the ground.

Naruto pushed off the log, rolling to the ground a few feet from Kakashi and standing back up with a grin. "Looks like you lose, Kakashi." He looked to his left and right as Sasuke and Sakura stepped up beside him.

Kakashi noticed the bells at Naruto's hip and began to clap. "Well done. It seems you were able to look underneath the underneath for the true purpose of this test. It's an important lesson. One that some learn the hard way. Anyone who breaks the rules are trash. But I'm here to tell you that those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Now, meet me here tomorrow and we'll begin our real training. But be warned. This is where things get difficult."

As he watched the team leave, he thought about how different Naruto was from the file he had been given. ' _He is smart, quick to act, but not in a bad way. He used those clones as a distraction before rallying his team and convincing them to work with each other. And he had the bells before I even realized they were gone. This is going to be interesting.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] Alright, so I worked a little harder and faster than normal to get this chapter out in close proximity to my other postings. Some of you may have noticed the three new stories on my page, but I would like to also alert my other readers to them. As I said in the author's notes for those, they are stories I've been working on for a while but have been unable to find betas for. They are open to betas, but until I find one, they are heavily reliant on feedback to continue.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is much slower. Also, I remember there being some bad reactions to a certain OC in the original TPOYB. If you know or remember who or what I'm talking about, he's going to still be in this fic. He'll be a little more balanced in this version, but he will still be in this story. If you don't like the way I do things, let me know and I'll see how I can improve the story, but I will not be removing the character as he's integral to what I have planned for future changes.**

* * *

 ** _Naruto_ ** felt a great deal of confusion and frustration as he carried a cat in his arms for the second time this week. In the recent weeks, he could feel his training being squandered as they were given 'missions' that consisted of moving furniture and catching runaway animals.

These D-ranked missions were tedious, wearing him down. He felt his shoulders slump as he looked into the sky.

He followed his team into the Hokage's office, tightening his grip as the cat suddenly tried to escape at the sight of its owner. He sympathized with the cat as it was snatched from his grip by the Daimyo's wife and nearly strangled it. Watching her leave with the cat he looked up to the Hokage.

"You know, if that woman wasn't such a bitch we might not have to waste manpower on catching her cat every day," he said.

Hiruzen sighed. "Be that as it may, she is a large source of funding for the village."

"I know she's a big woman, but there's no need to mention it like that, Lord Hokage."

As the words left his mouth, the rest of his team managed to hide their grins under the Hokage's hardened gaze. "You're dismissed for the day, Naruto. There are no more D-ranked missions at this time."

Naruto nodded, turning and disappearing through the door. As he headed out, he checked a clock on the wall. Seeing the time he headed out towards Ramen Ichiraku, knowing his friends would be there about now, most likely waiting for him.

As he arrived, Anko turned to greet him. "Naruto, you finally made it. About time. How're things going with your team?" she asked.

He sat next to her, Hinata and Shino on her other side. "It's going great," he said sarcastically. "I hate that cat. I hate the Daimyo's wife."

"You and everyone else in Konoha," Shino said.

"I really feel bad for that cat, but every time it escapes someone has to go after it because she's married to the Daimyo," Hinata said.

"Just talking about that cat is giving me a headache," Anko said.

"Well, let's forget about the cat. Once we're done here, I've got something I need to show you guys." He forced himself not to laugh at the thought of how they would react.

"What is it Naruto?" Shino asked.

"I'll show you when were done. We're going for a walk."

"Whatever, once we get done, he pays for our diners and then tells us and it fine," Anko said, smirking.

"Hey, slow down Anko, I can barely afford my own food," Naruto said trying to sound pathetic. Though, his thoughts wandered to the accounts of his parents and the wealth he suddenly had.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to want to kill you later?" Anko asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Trust me, you would miss me too much."

"He has a point,"Shino said.

* * *

 ** _He_ ** stood looking out the window of his office, watching the training facility below. He took a drink as men and women beat each other into the ground only to pick each other back up and keep going.

"Our newest recruits are showing a great deal of promise, Angela," the man said. He turned to the woman behind him as she made notes. She was a beautiful young woman with green hair stretching down her back and purple eyes. He sometimes found himself captivated by the red spots floating through her irises.

She nodded, looking up at him. "It would seem that way," she said. "Some of the Kekkei Genkai users we've saved from Kiri are taking well to their new lives, especially the ones that have joined our army."

"All good news. And how go our efforts into disrupting Gato Industries?"

"His stock has already fallen. He's too cheap to hire high class protection, and with the loss of weapon and slave shipments into Kiri, his black market trades have taken a hit as well. But the stranglehold he has on Wave Country is allowing him to recover his losses quickly."

"Do you think we should send some of our assets there? It would be good for some of them to go into live combat situations."

"We could spare the resources, but it seems Tazuna, the local bridge builder, is looking to hire shinobi from Konoha to protect him while he finishes the bridge connecting Wave to the mainland."

"If that bridge is finished, Wave will finally be able to get out from under Gato's thumb. I can't imagine he'll be too thrilled about that. Ready a team for me. I'm going to keep an eye on the bridge builder as well."

Angela took a step closer. "Cipher, sir, is that such a good idea? If something were to happen to you-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine, Angela. I will stay out of sight unless it becomes necessary."

She nodded. "Of course. I understand, sir."

Cipher turned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. I have no intention of leaving you alone."

* * *

 _ **Naruto** _ stood in front of his friends with his arms stretched to the side theatrically as he backed into his library. He smiled as they gawked at everything they had just learned and were seeing now.

He had hiked them up into the forest, refusing to tell them where they were going until they got there. And as he told them the exact reason he had been chosen as the Kyuubi's host, Anko had gone into a speechless, stunned state until they reached the library.

"So," she said, coughing to clear her throat. "Exactly how long have you known about…all of this?" she asked, waving her hands around to gesture at everything.

He shrugged. "Been a couple weeks since I found out. But we've all been so busy adapting to our teams, and you were on a mission." He started laughing. "And I was right. Your faces _are_ as priceless as I thought they would be."

"How did you find this out?" Shino asked.

"The Hokage told me. I got permission to tell you three, but if anyone else finds out, he's threatened to take it all away. Something about it being for my own good. So, do keep this a secret."

"Not that I approve of his methods, he makes a good point," Anko said. "Your father had a lot of enemies, and that's to say nothing of what someone might do just to get their hands on whatever's stored in here."

"I know. It's why most of this stuff I won't be touching for a while. I've done the math, and I could master some of the techniques in a couple years if I tried. But with Shadow Clones giving me their memories, it brings some serious headaches. Not only that, I won't risk drawing to much attention to myself. Not yet anyways."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you," Hinata said.

He shrugged. "Even if I did learn most of this stuff, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from using it."

"S-So, what are you going to do now?"

"Now, I'm going to call it a night. I need sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I can pressure the Hokage into giving my team something a little less demeaning to do."

"Right. Good luck with that," Anko said.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_ ** sat his room, looking over a scroll, studying over the sealing information it held. As he read, a small voice nagged at the back of his mind. The longer he read, the more insistent it became.

Finally standing up, he walked over to a small desk, opening up a folder and writing something down. "There. Happy now?" he asked himself. "In case I'm betrayed. There's my fucking contingency plan. I'll work on it more some other time."

He closed the folder, writing on the cover.

 _Winter Contingency_

* * *

 ** _"No_** more," Naruto said.

The Hokage looked up at him from the list he was reading. "What do you mean?"

"No more," he said again. "At the risk of sounding like a petulant child, I'm not painting another fence or catching that cat again. We were trained to be fighters, and I will turn that cat into a cap just to end its suffering. Give us something, anything, that's not a menial chore or I will gouge out my eyes from boredom."

"Naruto, you can't just demand missions from the Hokage," Sakura said, glaring at him, despite having similar thoughts.

"No Sakura. Naruto here took down a chunin on his own. I'm sure he could handle it," Hiruzen said with mirth. "What do you think, Kakashi? Is your team ready for something more?"

"Honestly? I think they might be," Kakashi said. "They certainly have the energy for it."

"Fine. Then you will be bodyguards on a journey. Show in our guests."

A door to the side opened, allowing an old man with greying hair and glasses to walk in as he drank from a bottle. "What kind of protection is this?" he asked. "A bunch of snot nosed kids?"

"And what exactly are we protecting the drunk from?" Naruto asked. "An Alcoholics Anonymous meeting?"

"Look here kid, my name is Tazuna. I'm a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I must finish a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Right," he said, drawing out the word.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, team, go get any supplies you need for travel. I'll get our papers ready for us to leave the village. Meet us at the south gate in one hour."

* * *

 ** _With_ ** time to spare before they needed to meet the client and Kakashi at the gate, Naruto walked up behind Sasuke on one of the rooftops overlooking the village. He had eventually figured out what Itachi meant, asking him to look out for Sasuke. He tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, getting his attention.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Only to talk. We are on the same team, afterall. So I may as well go ahead and get it over with."

"No, just because we are on the same team does not mean we need to talk. All you need to do is stay out of my way."

"Had I stayed out of your way you would have failed the bell test," Naruto taunted. He could tell that his words were only making Sasuke angrier. "Look Sasuke, we're going to need to work together here in the future, so we might as well get to know each other. There's got to be more to you than all this brooding."

"Shut up. What do you know of it? I need to get stronger and I don't need you getting in my way."

"Do you really think you and I are so different? You and I both know the pain of being alone."

"Our pain is nothing alike. I had everything ripped away from me! You never had anything. You don't know my pain."

"And you could never know mine," Naruto snapped. "How we wound up alone is important, yes. It defines us, sets us apart. But one day, I could know your pain. The friends I have now could be ripped away, especially in this life we live. But you will never know the pain of having nothing and not knowing why. Why you were cast away, why you were alone, why no one cared. You'll never know that pain."

Sasuke looked away, gritting his teeth, even as he realized the truth in Naruto's words. He had always seen Naruto as someone who couldn't know the pain of losing everything, but now he felt as though he had been slapped.

Without another word, Naruto disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] So, I know this chapter is short, especially for how long it took to get this out, but I'm glad to get it to you. I meant to get this posted last night as my Christmas gift to all of you, but I was with family and my laptop died. It was a little too crowded to find an outlet to charge up while still hanging out with everyone. But happy holidays, merry Christmas, Whatever you celebrate and gets the sentiment across.**

 **As a response to some reviews;**

 **Roxie.88, I hope the changes I make continue to impress. As for Naruto and Sasuke's brotherhood, that is one of the things I will be working on throughout the story.**

 **Tofuman41, I will probably be changing it, but it will be staying somewhere.**

 **This is a long road. It's taken me months to get to just chapter eight, but I am still working towards this goal. And I will make this journey with all of you amazing readers. Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Naruto_ ** pulled up the rear of the group as they traveled, looking ahead as he saw Sasuke and Sakura at Tazuna's sides. Kakashi took the lead to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.

He could see Sasuke lost in thought as they walked over a small bridge, not a doubt in his mind that his words had struck a chord. His own thoughts swirled as he thought about Mizuki, wondering if his thin trust was being misplaced.

With those thoughts in his head, only Kakashi noticed the out of place puddle they walked by. As they passed, two figures emerged from the water, letting their illusion fall. They raised the gauntlets they wore, connecting them by a bladed chain.

Charging forward, the two seemed to dance around Kakashi as they wrapped him up in their chain. They pulled tight, the blades ripping Kakashi apart.

"One down," they both said in unison. "Four left." Sakura moved to protect Tazuna as they turned their attention to Naruto. They charged him, pulling the chain tight to kill him in the same manner.

Naruto created a pair of clones, grabbing the arm of one and throwing it at the brothers. One of the men swung on the chain, kicking the clone in midair and dispersing it. The two rushed through the smoke, knocking the other clone to the side and encircling Naruto.

Sasuke threw a set of shuriken at them, the blades being quickly battered away by their kunai. Naruto shouted in pain as they pulled tighter, suddenly stopping and looking around with a smile. "Gotcha!"

He dispersed in a cloud of smoke, the chain falling slack and tangled as the clone they had thrown aside came up behind one of them, latching onto his back and not letting go.

"He got behind us?" one asked, reaching back to try throwing Naruto off as they detached their chain.

"How?" the other asked. He moved to attack Naruto, stopped as Sasuke used a downward kick to force his arm down. "Damn you." The brother disengaged, sprinting at Tazuna with his gauntlet raised.

Sakura pulled up a kunai to defend herself and the client. She braced herself for the attack that never landed as Kakashi appeared and caught the assassin by the neck. The other attacker went flying past them into a tree.

Naruto brushed his hands off, looking at the shredded log where Kakashi had 'died'. "Substitution. Of course."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "You three did well. You protected the client, and each other. Each of you showed quick thinking." He made quick work of tying the two unconscious would-be assassins to a tree. "But, I do have to ask," he said, turning to Tazuna, "why they were after you. The reason I pretended to die was so that I could see who their real target was."

Tazuna became visibly nervous, stumbling over his words as he tried to come up with some way to deflect the accusation.

Naruto felt pity well up inside him as he saw the desperation in the man's eyes. "You know, the fact that he's hired shinobi at all could mean money to some people. It's possible they just wanted to rob us of any money or weapons we might have."

"Under normal circumstances, I might agree with you," Kakashi said. "But these two are missing-nin, not simple bandits. That elevates the rank of this mission beyond its original scope."

He looked back at Tazuna. "It's not like the client could know we were going to be attacked by ninja. Shinobi have to be prepared for anything on any job."

Kakashi sighed, his eye narrowing. ' _You're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you, Naruto. Something doesn't feel right about this.'_ he thought to himself. "I suppose it's possible whatever bandits Tazuna was afraid of could have hired these two. I'll send word to Konoha to come pick these two up and then we can keep moving."

* * *

 ** _The_ ** man watched as the team left. He waited, thinking, glancing between the tied up brothers and the backs of the shinobi. As they disappeared, he stepped into the light. He adjusted the dark cloak hanging from his shoulders, pulling out a set of vials.

He stepped up to the missing-nin, crouching in front of them. He removed their rebreathers and unstoppered one of his vials, letting out the rough smell of its contents. Waving the liquid under their noses, he watched them jolt awake.

"What the-?" Gozu asked. He looked up at the figure. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Meizu demanded.

"The answer to that question is up to you two. I could be your enemy. In which case, I will leave you tied to this tree to be arrested. Or, I could be your employer. If that were the case, I would release you and we would sign a contract."

"What kind of contract?"

"I like you two. You and Zabuza have been on the run these past few years because of your attempt to kill the Mizukage. Neither of you are necessarily weak. You've both been able to survive alongside Zabuza while running from Kiri shinobi and marshalling your strength and money to return home. I respect that. I would like to recruit you both."

"And if we refuse?" Goze asked.

"As I said before, I leave you here, tied to a tree. Look, I have a similar goal in mind. My intent is to wage war on Kirigakure in two years time. That is the payment for your service and loyalty; A place by my side as lieutenants when I lay siege to the Land of Water, with further training of course. I will end the war, and you two fit my interests quite well."

"So you're going to kill the Mizukage?"

"Someone will when I'm done. His mind is no longer his own, and so long as he is a puppet, his name will be used to sow destruction and chaos. Make no mistake. You two aren't just signing on to retake Kiri. Join me, and you'll be in this to the very end; until the one responsible for this evil is dead at our feet."

The two brothers looked between one another. The man leaned back as they whispered between themselves. Catching bits and pieces, he was not surprised as they looked back up at him.

"We accept our new employment," they said together.

He pulled a knife, cutting their bindings. "Then let's get started. My men will escort you to your new home," he said as a team of armored men and women emerged behind him. "I have work to do in Wave." He paused. "And my name... is Cipher."

* * *

 **[A/N] I want you all to know that I have big changes in mind, and with that, I want you all to tell me what you hated most about the original. If you haven't read the original, let me know something you hate to see in most fanfictions, and tell me your ideas for changing it.**

 **There are things I have in mind for fixing this story and utilizing old ideas in ways I failed to do in my original version of this story. There are opportunities I feel like I missed, and I will not be passing up on them this time around.**

 **I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out to you, but I hope I can take everything I've done before and turn it into something worth taking the time to read.**

 **Until next time, my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N] IMPORTANT little note to everyone who has read the first eight chapters or the original before I posted this one. I've changed a character name. Yes, I edited the first eight for the rewrite as well. Chronicle. While leaving the name would be fine, I've decided it no longer fits the character as it did when I first started writing for a number of reasons.**

 **He was an OC in the original version of this, but he was me testing out a template for a character in my own original writing.  
As the character and my own writing style have evolved, the character left behind in my first fanfiction ended up both underdeveloped and nothing like what it was made for.  
Not to mention, Chronicle hardly rolls off the tongue as well as Cipher, or my runner up choice, Pariah. Not to me, anyways.**

 **I also hope this helps me flesh out the character better for this updated version to TPOYB as I try to inject something new into my original fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Cipher**_ watched intently as the fight began. He perched himself on a branch overlooking the attempted assassination.

"Should we step in?" one of the women with him asked as Zabuza acted honored to see the Sharingan.

"I'm watching quite intently. Trust me, if Tazuna is in any real danger, I'll act," Cipher responded. He let out a soft chuckle. "Relax. You're here to keep me safe for Angela. Now, let me focus."

As the mist rolled in, he closed his eyes and let the sound paint a picture for him. Every breath told the story he needed. His body tensed as Zabuza appeared between the Genin and Tazuna. As the blonde spun and kicked at the swordsman, he relaxed. Soon after, the mist was dispersed and he let his eyes open.

"It's a little weird that Zabuza wound up with the Kubikiribocho of all the seven swords," a man said from Cipher's left. "I always thought the Nuibari would better suit his killing style."

"Stealth killing can work with any blade. But the Kubikiribocho works with his overall combat style and extensive reserves when he's caught. Kisame Hoshigaki may be the Tailless Tailed Beast, but the reason Zabuza relies on the Silent Killing technique is because of the trouble he has controlling his own substantial reserves. Almost nothing goes according to plan. Always have a back up. A trap, for instance," he said as Kakashi leapt into the water.

"Water Prison?" the woman asked. "Those Genin won't be able survive without Hatake."

Cipher held up his hand. "Let them be. I want to see what they do." His eyes focused on the Fuma Shuriken the blonde pulled. "Does anyone else think that kid looks familiar?"

"You mean compared to his first dozen clones or the second dozen?"

Letting his thought go, he pointed to the shuriken. "Compared to that one." He watched the blade go flying past Zabuza only to change into the blonde himself. As the boy threw another shuriken at Zabuza, it forced the swordsman to abandon his water prison and free Kakashi. "Sleight of hand can be a powerful tool."

"Boss. We're not alone," one of the men said, pointing out a hidden figure dressed in Hunter-nin garb.

"Is he here for Zabuza? Keep an eye on him. And one of you figure out where Gato is right now. I want to meet with him by the end of the day." His eyes followed the two running around one another as Kakashi mimicked Zabuza's every movement. Even as the Sharingan user mocked Zabuza and finally finished the jutsu a moment sooner, he waited for any reason he would need to act.

"We should move, sir."

"That we should," Cipher said as Zabuza was swept away in the vortex of water that ripped away the forest around them. They lept out of the way as their perch was destroyed. He landed and looked around, unable to find the hunter-nin.

"Are you able to see the future?" Zabuza said.

Cipher turned back to the two as Kakashi looked down on his opponent. "So much potential, squandered," he said. "How unfortunate." Before Kakashi could deliver the final blow, he watched as Senbon stabbed Zabuza in the neck. His eyes followed the path they took to see the hunter standing above them

"What should we do?" the woman asked.

"Nothing. We're leaving. Until their next fight, we're done here."

* * *

 _ **Bones**_ crushed under Cipher's heel as he brought his boot down on a guard's leg. He turned to the desk on the other side of the office. "If I was here to kill you, Gato, I'd have just planted a bomb in your lobby and left."

Gato stepped out from behind his high-back chair to look at Cipher. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just come in here and-"

He pressed his foot down harder, forcing a scream from the thug on the floor. "Sit down, Gato. I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Gato asked as he took his seat. "I'm a businessman, so you could have just made an appointment."

"I wanted to let you know the kind of man I am. I don't have much faith in the Konoha shinobi protecting the bridge builder, and I also don't feel like going to war with you. You're the kind of man that I like to avoid any and all contact with. Dealing with your kind makes me feel dirty."

"What wonderful business skills you have."

"I want you out of Wave. Judging by the injuries Zabuza sustained, I'll give you a week to take your entire company and collectively fuck off."

Gato gave a smug grin. "Or what?"

"I have many missions in life, and if this country suffers your influence another day longer than it needs to, I will make ending you one of them. I will ruin you. I will ruin your name. I will ruin your company. I will bring down everything you have ever touched, and when I'm done, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

The grin faded as Gato glared at him. "Why are you so interested in a backwater country like this one?"

"You've spent the past few years smothering Wave's economy and terrorizing it's people. Wave's Daimio can barely afford to hire shinobi ever since you monopolized the ports. That bridge is this land's only hope. I could ask why you're so interested in driving it into the ground."

"Let's just say I have bigger ambitions for this country than these fishmongers."

"Those ambitions no longer matter. Leave Wave in peace, or spend the rest of your days looking over your shoulder."

* * *

" _ **What**_ did I miss?" Cipher asked, stepping to the edge of the treeline. He looked across the water at Tazuna's home.

"Near as I can tell, they finally realized Zabuza was still alive," a man said, looking out from Cipher's side. "Kakashi is mostly immobilized for the time being. They've decided to spend the week training in preparation for round two. That grandkid of Tazuna's threw a real fit about challenging Gato. So...not much, boss."

"Well, my message has been delivered to Gato, and he won't be a problem much longer. We can talk with Zabuza himself tonight. Make yourselves comfortable. We're gonna be here a while."

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ sat quietly in a clearing, staring up at his kunai buried halfway up the tree in front of him. A part of him thought back to the story of Inari and his step-father. How even a light like Kaiza, who stood up against Gato, could be snuffed out.

He wondered, for a moment, if there was a point to fighting against something that seemed so insurmountable. The thought faded as he thought about the challenges that laid before him. Zabuza, Mizuki, his parents' legacy, and every plan he was rebuilding in his head.

He shook his head and returned his attention to the scroll in his lap. Sliding it open, he looked over the words several times before standing up. "So much work to do. So much to master." He paused to create a trio of clones. "This will be the first stepping stone to avenging all that's been stolen from me."

* * *

 **[A/N] That went well. What do you guys think?**


End file.
